Understudy
by ririorsarah
Summary: Grojband hasent put out a single in months! They were all panicked! We'll... Not all of them...
1. Plot

Laney POV  
Laney! How could you not tell me this! Corey yells at me.  
Okay he is mad. I think.  
Why!? Laney, you didn't tell me you had ʟʏʀɪᴄs! He yells at me again.  
Th-there kinda p-personal. I stutter. Well! Let's hear them. He says ignoring what I just said.  
C-core. I c-can't! I stutter again.  
Why not!? He asks. J-just I can't."  
Why! He asks again. It's too personal! I scream at him.  
Kin looks at us confused, then he figures it out.  
I give him a death glare.  
Core just looks at me, then kin.  
I just stand their awkwardly. He notices and gets all in my face.  
I start blushing... Like a lot. Lanes. Are you okay? Core asks concerned. I bite my lip. It's uh... I stutter.  
Arg forget it. I say handing him my song book.( Ex. She gives him the book because she is not confessing her feelings with kin and Kon their. )  
Of course, Corey flips out.  
He starts flipping through the pages. He finally stops on a page, and starts reading it. I look down nervously. Lanes! These are awesome! He yells. My face lights up. Really?  
Yes really!  
Kin, Kon. It's getting late. Core says. The twins show a sad expression and leave.

Well. I'm gonna take a shower. Do you have any clothes I could sleep in? I ask while walking towards the bathroom.  
Sure I'll get it. Core jets up to his room to grab clothes.  
* 35 MINUTES LATER!*  
Lanes hurry! It's already 8:20! I hear core yell through the door.  
I'm almost done! I yell back.  
I get dressed and go to the garage were Corey has two pilots set up on the floor next to each other. Next to them he has a stack of movies.  
I walk over and lay down.  
So what do you want to watch? He asks looking at me.  
Hmm... Let's go for a horror movie. I say sounding fearless.  
Corey looks at me , then goes to put the movie in.  
I fell asleep around 9:15. Core was still up eating popcorn taking to the screen.


	2. Getting Closer

Still Laney POV  
When I open my eyes I see... Corey?  
I blink again and he is still their.  
"CORE WHAT THE HECK!" I yell jumping up.  
He started laughing.  
" Haha sorry Lanes. The twins should be here soon, I just texted them."

Kin POV.  
. Don't you think Laney has been acting strange around Corey? I ask my bigger twin brother.  
You JUST NOW realize? He responds.  
Suddenly my phone rings.  
I go to pick it up.  
"Oh crap, I have about 30 messages from Laney."  
" We'll are you going to answer it? Your ringtone is annoying! " Kon yells.  
" okay, okay. " I say putting my hands up .  
"OH CRAP! Band practice starts in ten minutes!  
Kon what are you doing standing their, GET DRESSED! "  
After me and Kon get dressed we rush over to Coreys.  
Corey POV.  
Were are they?! I yell/ask Laney.  
Kon could of overslept? Laney suggest.  
" haha im not buying it Lanes. "  
She sighs and continues writing in that journal. I walk over to see what's she's writing.  
She looks at me, blushes, then moves away.  
" Why is she blushing?" I ask myself.  
Next thing I know the garage door is being knocked on.  
It's Kin and Kon.  
Your late" Laney points out.  
" We know, sorry. " Says Kin.  
" Why didn't you answer my text? "  
" .. Because you can't "  
" Um... What's going on?" I ask clearly confused.  
Kon just shrugs. Kin and Laney stop what they are blabbing about and stare at me.  
Kin shifts his eyes over to Laney and mouths something, Laney glares back.

" Tell him! " Kin mouths. "NO!" Kin just face palms himself.  
" Oh," Corey says. " I booked us a gig and Laney is gonna Sing one of her songs! "  
Laney has a dead look on her face. " CORE NO! " she snaps at me.  
" Why not?"


	3. Gig Stealing 1

**I'm not copying people I promise. It is kinds similar in some ways but I promise I don't copy anyone. **

**Thank you - now on to the story.**

Laney POV  
"Pressure core. What if I say the wrong line, or off pitch. I can't! " I say angrily.  
The rest of grojband sighs.  
" Sorry guys. I'm gonna go! " I say rushing out the door until I get stopped.  
" Why?" Corey says while pulling me back.  
"LET ME GO COREY!" With that said he lets go, then I run out the door not looking back.  
WHY IS LANEY OVERDRAMTIC TRANSITION!  
Carries Garage  
No POV.  
Okay girls, we have a few people coming over to try out for the band " Carrie announces.  
Um. Care... why do we need another member? " Lenny asks.  
They are gonna be backup singer. "  
So it's gonna be a girl? "  
Most likely..  
Lenny sighs at that response.  
" what's wrong Lenns? " Carrie asks in this really soft tone.  
"Oh it's nothing "  
Okay"  
Minutes later Mina comes rushing down stairs in a light blue ball gown with her hair curled. She didn't have her glasses on.  
She ran out the door barefoot holding her shoes.  
Um... Sis why are you dressed up like that" Carrie asks.  
" No time! The dance started thirty minutes ago! Oh carrie. Could you preform today maybe around 8:45? " Mina responds.  
" 8:45! It's already 7:30! " Lenny panics.  
" Lenny, CALM DOWN"

ʜᴇʏ ɢʀᴏᴊғᴀɴs!  
sᴏ. ɪᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴀᴅᴅ ᴀ ᴏᴄ ɪɴ ᴛʜɪs.  
ɪᴍ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴅᴇᴘᴇɴᴅɪɴɢ ɪғ ɪᴛ ɪs ɢᴏɴɴᴀ  
ʙᴇ ʟᴇɴɴʏs ɢɪʀʟғʀɪɴᴇᴅ ᴏʀ ʟᴀɴᴇʏs ʙᴏʏғʀɪᴇɴᴅ  
xᴅ  
ʙᴜᴛ ᴜᴍ... ᴛʜᴀɴᴋs ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ!:ᴅ  
sᴏ. ᴜᴍ. ._. ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴏᴄ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʀᴇᴠɪᴇᴡ sᴀʏɪɴɢ -  
-ʜᴀɪʀ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀ  
-ʜᴇɪɢʜᴛ  
-ᴏᴜᴛғɪᴛ  
-ɴᴀᴍᴇ  
- ɢᴇɴᴅᴇʀ  
sᴏ ᴜᴍ.. ʙᴀɪ!


	4. Gig stealing 2

**Gig Stealing 2**

**lol. Hai. Being the loner I am ( tear ) I got one oc xD so yeah onto the story.**

Still the newmens -  
Um... Care.  
If we have a gig don't we need... lyrics?"  
Lens! Stop freaking out I have lyrics. "

Then let's practice!"  
Carrie started singing :  
We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

After the band finished Lenny looks at Carrie.  
Care... you came up with that?! "  
Yeah." Carrie responds with a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
Squee! That must be them!  
Carrie goes to open the Garage door and sees ten people lined up each holding some sort of instrument.  
Lenny again, just sighs.

Carrie, Kim, and Konnie have four chairs lined up with their name on them.  
Okay seriously?" Lenny asks in a annoyed tone.  
" Yes seriously " Carrie Responds. Okay  
" Okay first up is Ty Munge" ( Tie Moon Gay )  
Everything was silent.  
" TY!"  
" We'll I guess he is not com- "  
" I'm here!"  
Suddenly a 5'2 tall boy comes rushing through the door holding a blue guitar ( same on from six strings of evil ) , and attempting to get his hair out his face. He is also wearing a blue Flannel and has a black beanie on that says " Dope "

The girls fell in love with him instantly.  
All Lenny did was glare.

Ty reaches his hands in his pockets and grabs a little journal.  
He flips the pages, after a few seconds he stops on one.  
He starts singing :

You've got a lot to say  
For the one that walked away  
I give, you take  
That's the way it's always been

Oh, how do I know  
If I should stay or just go?  
The bottom line is this way  
That I'll never know

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me, oh

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa

You've got a lot to say  
For the one that pushed me away  
I give, you take  
Some things, they never change  
Just change

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me

I never knew that I could be this way  
(Stay with me)  
I never knew that I could walk away  
(Stay with me)

These things take time to grow  
It's been said that time heals wounds  
But no, I won't be controlled  
And so the story goes

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me

And now I know that I can be this way  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
And now I know that I can walk away  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)

Once he stopped the girls started applauding.  
Lenny finally just left the garage, but the girls didn't notice.  
He ran past the long line of people waiting to audition.  
" Woah we must be pretty popular . " He thinks while smiling.

**I know this chappie is pretty lame. Im gonna put drama in the next one.**

**Corey : Does grojband get any new members?**

**me: No.**

**corey: awe.**

**me: HAHA Bai guise.**


End file.
